creepilyparanormalfandomcom-20200213-history
GTA 4 statue of liberty
Ever wondered if you can explore the Statue of Liberty on Liberty City's Happiness Island? Well, you can, and there's something magnificent if you can make the journey inside Lady Liberty. Here are some great GTA 4 cheats that you don't want to miss out on. * Finding The Statue of Liberty’s Big Secret in Grand Theft Auto 4 Whether you’re an avid gamer or not, chances are you have heard of Rockstar Games’ Grand Theft Auto 4, commonly referred to as GTA 4. Touting a revolutionary physics engine, along with excellent gameplay and storytelling elements, GTA 4 is an absolute must-buy for anyone who owns a PlayStation 3 or Xbox 360. That being said, if you’re reading this article you’ve probably already explored the streets of Liberty City (GTA’s living, breathing metropolis). One thing I bet you haven’t found, though, is a hidden Easter egg not too many players are keen on. In order to experience this hidden secret, you first must have legal access to Happiness Island, so the police don’t shoot you out of the sky. In case you were wondering, Happiness Island is Liberty City’s version of Ellis Island, and resting on its precipice is the Statue of Liberty. Here are some of the great GTA 4 cheats that you can find here: * The GTA 4 Easter Egg Hunt Begins The first step to this process is making sure you don’t have a wanted level in GTA 4 yet: you wouldn’t want cops shooting at you the whole way, since there is a bit of traveling involved. Open your map and set a waypoint on the Helicopter Tour area, which is to the east of Happiness Island. * Next Up... Now comes the fun part in finding this GTA 4 Easter Egg – make sure you have a formidable weapon, and take cover behind one of the small buildings at the Heliport. You can do this one of two ways – take out one of the helicopter pilots and anyone else in your way, or try to sneak into the cockpit of one of the choppers. I prefer the sneaking method in Grand Theft Auto 4, since it allows much more discretion, but if you’d prefer to go out guns-a-blazin’ make sure you snag one of the ‘copters before the police get a good handle on your location and open fire. * You're Almost There... Now that you’ve obtained a chopper and are in the air, navigate towards Happiness Island. Once you see the clear shape of the Statue of Liberty, fly up towards her crown. There’s no way to do this by landing, so you’ll just have to take a leap of faith. Make sure you land on the uppermost tier (balcony area) of the Statue – it will probably take at least a couple of attempts. Now that you’re on your feet, run around the Statue’s perimeter until you see a door with two plaques on either side that read “No Hidden Content Here.” Run to the door and you’ll pass through it like a ghost. Climb the ladder and you’ll see the Statue’s giant, beating heart throbbing right in front of you. * Uh, Why Do I Need This? There is no real point to this discovery in GTA 4: it simply looks menacing in its prison of chain, but hey – at least you can tell all your friends you found it.